


Shigatsu Baka!

by CharlieDC



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDC/pseuds/CharlieDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tanaka and Noya's April Fool's Day prank goes wrong, how does the rest of the team deal (more specifically, our favorite setting/hitting duo)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shigatsu Baka!

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just everyone is gay with everyone and Kagehina (minor) hurt/comfort. Most of the pairs are implied, except Kagehina and Daisuga. 
> 
> I also made a One Direction version of this for my friend, it's literally the same fic just rewritten for the UK school system/slang.

It had gone all wrong. 

All Tanaka was going to do is trick the volleyball court _a little_ but Noya got over excited and spilled the clear gelatin _fucking everywhere_ and Kageyama and Hinata came running in the gym. It was after dawn, about an hour before practice, and the gelatin was going to solidify so _no one would get hurt_ and the worst to happen was that they’d wash their shoes off and go for a run while they dry.

That… that is what was _supposed_ to happen.

So Hinata and Kageyama come sprinting through the gym, lose their balance and Kageyama falls. If only Hinata had his luck. He slid about twenty feet across the floor and crashed straight into the ball carts. Balls fell everywhere, Hinata was upside down and with an obvious sprained ankle.

 _“FUCK!”_ Noya yelled when Hinata crashed.

Daichi and Suga entered almost immediately, as they were “opening” the club room (which totally took twenty minutes, yeah you two are not so slick). Asahi heard the noise from a distance and sprinted the rest of the way to the gym, a bit sweaty and shiny and Noya was only slightly distracted, helping Hinata off the floor.

Honestly, the attention spans and homoerotic hormones of this team is unbelievable.

Ennoshita showed up shortly (with the rest of the second years) to _all_ smack Tanaka upside the head (and have Enno kiss it gently).

Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi both laughed as they walked into the gym (holding hands, obviously), but helped clean up the gelatin nonetheless, griping to each other most of the time.

The managers, sensei and Coach Ukai all showed up after everything happened and Ukai, the second he entered the gym, knew something was wrong.

“Why are all of you so quiet?”

He surveyed the gym; they were all “acting natural”. And by acting natural, most of them were stretching in weird positions (the second years) or pumping balls full of air that didn’t need air pumped into them (Asahi). Sweeping an already clean floor (Noya and Yamaguchi) or cleaning shoes (Tsukki).

The only two people who seemed natural were, naturally, the captain and his vice.

Ukai addressed _them,_ “Where’s Kageyama and Hinata?”

Daichi looked at him, flushed, and Suga answered, “Well…”

_

Kageyama was sitting with Hinata on the cot bed in the nurse’s office, shoulder to shoulder. Hinata had his foot elevated, ice on the lateral bone, and tear stains on his cheeks.

Kageyama moved their close hands together to tangle them while the nurse talked on the phone with someone.

“This is your fault,” Hinata grumbled, “If you didn’t say you’d be there first then-”

“Dumbass…” Kageyama exhaled, “I know that. And I’ve already told you I’m sorry about ten times.” He rubbed his thumb over Hinata’s, looking down at their hands.

“I know you are, but I’m bitter and have a sprained ankle.”

“I mean if you look at it from a logical point of view,” Hinata kicked him with his un-sprained ankle, “- _ow_ \- as I was saying; it’s really Tanaka and Nishinoya's fault.”

Hinata’s expression looked vacant, “Yeah,” he said monotone, “yeah it is.” He looked at Kageyama. “It’s all their fault. 

“...Yeah…” Kageyama said, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand, looking in the direction of the nurse.

“The reason I’m sitting in this _fucking office_ with a _fucking sprained ankle-”_

“Dumbass! Lower your voice!” Kageyama squeezed his hand.

Hinata unclasped their fingers and grabbed his setter by both sides of his face, bringing both of their faces close together. Kageyama gulped and Hinata whispered,

“-is because of Tanaka and Noya’s dumb fucking prank.” He finished, his voice barely audible.

“That’s what I said.” Kageyama felt himself smile, and it was contagious, because Hinata was smiling back at him. He reached up and kissed the top of Kageyama’s nose.

“I might still blame you, though.” Kageyama had his eyes closed, but he laughed a little and touched their foreheads together.

It was a small moment, but ever since they started dating, Kageyama would collect these moments. He’d save them in a small folder in his head and catalog them by date. Their first date is logged in there somewhere, all the senses he could remember noted in there as well.

The smell of the noodle house, the taste of the hot ramen and Hinata’s lips on his after he walked him home. The touch of the chopsticks and cheap scratchy table cloth, clammy hands and Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s blush and smile and how many times Kageyama glanced down at his lips when he talked. Hearing his laughter and the baby crying in the booth next to them, the kitchen noises and the wind rushing when they walked out of the door.

All of those are tucked away in Kageyama’s memory, along with other things like seeing him during games or when they hang out on his couch or class or _anything_. Anything to remember Hinata and his personality and how he makes Kageyama feel.

Because the way he makes Kageyama feel is amazing, and he feels free and _happy._ Which is something he hasn’t felt until he started attending Karasuno. Until he played for their team. Until he met Hinata and they _got along_ and started running plays off their crazy spike.

It was all Hinata.

Right now, however, Hinata was kissing him and he noted his chapped lips, and the feel of his hands on Kageyama’s cheeks. His hands moved to touch his scraggly hair at the base of his neck, the wild orange tangling with his calloused fingers. The smell of his dried sweat from running and the deodorant he uses (and he can taste his minty fresh breath). Kageyama sees nothing but bright stars behind his eyelids because that’s what Hinata _makes_ him see. He hears the nurse moving around in the distance and the faint sound of footsteps outside the nurse’s office every now and then.

Someone clears their throat.

Kageyama and Hinata freeze, and then they quickly separate. Kageyama scoots away from Hinata and adjusts his ice for him before looking at who is so loudly coughing behind them.

It was Daichi. _And_ Sugawara snickering next to him.

“Honestly, you guys-” Daichi starts, and his partner slaps his arm, “- _ow_ , Suga what the hell?”

“Like you and I weren’t snogging in the club room earlier, Sawamura.” Suga points his thumb in the direction of the nurse, “Go get Sensei.”

The captain’s cheek was kissed before he could get a word in edgewise, and Suga was walking over to the first years.

“But really, you two shouldn’t be making out where anyone can see. PDA in general is just gross and, from experience, out and out queer couples aren’t the norm just yet, in some people’s eyes.” Suga was smiling at them, Hinata nodded and Kageyama moved his arm to rest behind his favorite spiker.

“Thank you, senpai.” Kageyama said nonchalantly, “We’ll be more,” he took a side glance at Hinata’s face, “careful.”

He moved his arm to wrap around him and Hinata placed his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Sure.” Suga said and smiled when Daichi and the nurse walked back into the room. Kageyama moved his hand up and down Hinata’s right arm, a sign of comfort because he knew how much pain Hinata had to be in.

The verdict, as Nurse Mirai stated, was that Hinata had a minor sprain at best, and will be out for two weeks _if_ he elevates and ices his foot, resting fully and well. He should be back to his normal self in due time, if he does as instructed.

Nurse Mirai left, and Daichi put his chin over Suga’s shoulder as he addressed his team mates,

“Kageyama-chan, you’ll have no trouble taking care of Hinata?” Daichi smiled a little, and Suga bit back a small giggle.

“No, captain.” Kageyama was smiling, too. He looked to his right and so was Hinata.

All seemed right and well for that small moment: Kageyama saved it away in his memory file folder.

“She said your parents will be here soon, Hinata, so get ready to go.” Daichi motioned for he and Suga to leave.

“I can’t stay to watch practice?” Hinata protested. 

At that moment, Suga kicked into his parental instincts.

“You absolutely may not stay to watch practice, Shoyo. You’re staying off that foot _for two weeks_ and I don’t want to see you at practice _until then_.” He looked Hinata dead in the eyes, “Understood?”

“Yes senpai.” Hinata sounded just a little scared. Just a bit. 

As they walked out, Daichi put his arm around him. From the hall, Kageyama could hear a small laugh and a, “ _Yes senpai,_ oh my _god,_ Koushi.”


End file.
